Can't Fight This Feeling
by demigod4ever123
Summary: By request of my friend, Margaret, I wrote a Figgy fic. So, here it is. Max and Fang are having problems, when something happens. Iggy and Fang slowly realize how the feel about each other. Figgy. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! It's me. So in chorus class, my friend Margaret was saying how there are no really good Figgy fics. Well, I want to try one. This is for you, Marge! This takes place before FANG, but it doesn't follow the plot. It starts at Dr. M's house, just so you all know. Oh yeah, I don't own MR. JP does. Lucky him…

**I cant fight this feeling any longer **  
**And yet Im still afraid to let it flow **  
**What started out as friendship, has grown stronger **  
**I only wish I had the strength to let it show **

**-Reo Speedwagon  
**

* * *

Iggy loved the smell. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the explosion that he and Gazzy had created. His favorite reason to blow things up and make bombs was this smell. It was smoky, but had a hint of chemicals and explosives. And to Iggy, it was heaven.

"Dude!" said Gazzy. "That was awesome! 4 trees just went up in flames, but the fire's out. The self-extinguishing flames? Genius! That was awesome!"

"I bet." Said Iggy. He could hear the flames consuming the trees, feel the vibrations, taste the smoke, but he couldn't see it. He longed for it. "We better get back. Max will be wondering where we went."

"Doubt it." Said Gazzy. "She's probably with Fang."

Iggy frowned. The kids didn't like it because Max didn't seem to care as much. Iggy didn't like them because his heart hurt. He didn't understand it yet. "C'mon. Angel and Nudge will want us back, at least." Both Iggy and the Gasman flew back to the house. Gazzy was rambling on about how the flames looked cool, but Iggy was deep in thought.

"Earth to Ig." Said Gazzy. Iggy realized Gaz had been calling his name.

"Yeah?' he asked, running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair.

Iggy felt Gazzy's gaze on him. "We'll be home soon. Just letting you know."

"Alright, thanks." They flew in silence towards their temporary house in Colorado.

Pretty soon, they reached the house. Iggy dropped off on the balcony, and went inside. He didn't need sight to navigate. But he did want to see something besides darkness.

"Hi Iggy." Said Angel.

"Hey, Ange. Where are Max and Fang?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Somewhere, but they're definitely together." Lately, Max and Fang had been sneaking off to do God knows what. Whatever it was, it made Iggy uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay. Who's hungry?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"I am, Nudge is, and Gazzy'll eat." Answered Angel after a minute. She was probably checking their thoughts, he decided. He walked into the kitchen, in the mood for a BLT. He flitted around the kitchen, gathering what he'd need. He put the bread into the toaster, put the bacon in the pan, and cut the lettuce and tomato. The mayonnaise sat on the counter next to Iggy.

As the bacon sizzled, Iggy tried to think about what was bothering him. It was Max and Fang, he knew. He didn't like them together… But why?

* * *

So that's the first chapter! Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. Everyone who does gets a cookie, a pony, and a lifetime supply of bacon. R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, again. It's me, and here to do the disclaimer is Iggy.

Iggy- Gen here does not own MR. No matter how much she wishes she does.

Me- He speaks the truth. On with the story!

* * *

Iggy ate in silence. He barely listened to the compliments that Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were paying him. He heard two sets of footsteps. One was lighter, faster, whereas he other was quieter and slower.

He heard a chair scoot back, and Angel said, "Nice of you to join us, guys."

"Did you make us food?" asked Max.

"Yeah, it's on the counter." Said Iggy. "BLTs."

"Thanks, man." said Fang, walking over. Iggy grinned.

"Yeah, and after you can have dessert. Oh wait, you probably already did." He looked in Max's general direction.

"Rolling my eyes, Ig." Muttered Fang. Iggy heard the crunch of the toast as Fang bit into it.

Gaz, Nudge, and Angel left, saying about how they had to do something. Iggy was left at the table with Max across from him; he could hear her breathing. Fang was still at the counter, eating hungrily. "Did you two work up an appetite?" asked Iggy.

He could feel Max glaring at him. He grinned, to cover up his aching heart. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't try any funny business, now." He added as he left the room. He went up the stairs to the room he shared with Gazzy and Fang, where he simply sat on his bed, staring at what he hoped was the wall. _Why do I feel hurt whenever I see or think about them together?_ Wondered Iggy. Deep down, he did know. But he didn't want to admit it to himself. Maybe that was why he acted perverted and cracked jokes like that. To cover up the fact that he had feelings for…

A knock at his closed door startled Iggy. "Yeah?" he called.

"It's me." Said Gazzy.

"Ok, man. Come on in." he said.

The door opened, and Iggy heard Gazzy came in, and flopped down next to Iggy. "What's up, Ig?" he asked.

"Not much." He replied. "Thinking."

"About?"

Uh oh… thought Iggy. "Um, I was wishing I could see." That ought to work. "Can you… can you describe the Flock to me?"

Gazzy seemed a little shocked, because it registered in his voice. "Yeah, sure. I'll start with Max, I guess. She's tall, and skinny. She has blonde-ish brown hair, and brown eyes. She doesn't dress girly. Fang is really tall, and dark. His hair is long and scruffy. His eyes are as black as his hair. And Nudge. She has skin like mocha, and dark brown curly hair. Her eyes are a tawny color, like her wings."

"Go on." Iggy urged. He wanted to hear more.

"Well, you have strawberry blonde hair. You're eyes are pale blue, like ice. You have white skin, and freckles. Me and Angel look alike. We both have curly, pale blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. That's it, I guess."

Iggy sighed, picturing everyone. His imagination rested on one person. He smiled, content. "Thanks, Gaz."

* * *

Here's chapter 2. Hope you liked it, but if you didn't, tell me why. I want reviews! RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! So I just want to say thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Angel is going to read my disclaimer for me.

Angel- Genny, or Demigod4ever123, doesn't own MR. She isn't JP. She's just a small town girl.

Me-Livin' in a lonely world! She took the midnight train goin' anywhere!

Angel- While Genny sings. I'll start the story. (Then take over the free world! Mwahaha! Did I say that out loud?) On with the story!

* * *

Iggy heard Gazzy leave soon after. He simply sat on his bed, alone with his thoughts. He had been about to realize he was in love with…

The door opened again. "God, what now?" he asked, irritated. He was tired, and he wanted to be left alone. He wanted sleep…

A slow, deep voice answered him. "Sorry man, I'll go."

Iggy's face softened. "No, it's okay, Fang. I was just thinking. You can stay."

"All right. So what were you thinking about?" asked Fang. Iggy heard him sit down on a chair.

"A few things." He replied, not wanting to tell Fang.

"All right. By the way, Max says you have to stop blowing things up."

Iggy snorted. "Yeah, that'll happen." He replied, rubbing his temples. Iggy had felt stressed lately. Maybe it was his sudden realization, or his lack of sleep.

"Well, at least blow things up that aren't so close to the house. If you set Dr. M's house on fire, Max'll kill you, bring you to life, and kill you again." replied Fang in an impassive tone.

"You could always 'talk' her out of a mood." Said Iggy tiredly, making air quotes.

"Dude, shut up." Said Fang. Iggy heard a chair fall over. "You don't get it."

"Get what?" asked Iggy. He was genuinely concerned as to why Fang was angry.

"Never mind." Replied Fang, a little too quickly.

"It's not what you expected, huh?"

"Drop it." Said Fang. Iggy could tell he was gritting his teeth.

"Okay. Let's talk about… unicorns!" said Iggy jokingly.

"Unicorns?" asked Fang, slightly disgusted.

"Does Mr. Emo have something against unicorns?"

"I'm emo now?" asked Fang. He was playing along, trying to take his mind off of everything.

"You're not? I bet you even have emo hair." Iggy got off the bed, and walked towards where Fang was. He ran his hand through Fang's hair. "Yep. You do." He tried to hide his excitement as he felt Fang's silky, jet-black hair.

"You're just jealous." Said Fang. Iggy could hear the chuckle in his voice.

"Of course I am." Said Iggy. "Now, we belt out lyrics of a random song. How about Telephone?"

"I don't know that song.' Said Fang.

"Liar." Said Iggy. He sang loudly, obnoxiously, "Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor." He heard Fang join in with the loud singing. "Better?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks, Ig." Fang started to laugh. Actually laugh.

"Anytime, Fang." Then he joined in. They sat on the floor, just laughing. Iggy loved the sound. He wanted to stay like this forever, just laughing. With _Fang_…

* * *

All right, some Figgy for you. Here you go, Margaret. This is for you! So, hope you all like it too. Love it? Hate it? RnR!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, guys! Hola! Bonjour! ! Thanks everyone for reading, and my reviewers! I love you guys! -huggles everyone! - So, anyways, never fear! Chapter 4 is here! Now Max, what do YOU say?

Max- Genny here does NOT own my story or me. –Whispers- Do I get my cookies now?

Me- -gives Max cookies- on with the story! –To Max- Girl, you have cookie issues!

After they finished hysterically laughing, which was unusual for Fang, they both got up. "Thanks again." Said Fang. He was glad to have a friend like Iggy.

"No problem." Replied Iggy. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"All right. Have fun." Said Fang. He closed the door quietly, and went to the dining room. He sat down on a chair, wondering what Iggy dreamt about.

Iggy got under the covers, hoping he'd dream. It was the one time he could actually _see_ things. He yawned, curled up, and was asleep almost instantly. _Iggy and Fang were flying, the two of them. Fang was chuckling quietly, and Iggy was wiping tears from his eyes. "Race you." Challenged Iggy. _

_ "It's on." Replied Fang. Iggy saw him crack a half grin. _

_ "On your mark… Get set… Go!" shouted Iggy. He took off, hurtling through the sky. Fang raced after him. For a while, it was the two of them just speeding through the cloudless cerulean sky. Soon, they both dropped to the ground, exhausted. "Ugh, it's so muddy." Noticed Iggy. _

_ "Yeah…" said Fang thoughtfully. He picked up a handful of the brown mud. _

_ "No," said Iggy. He backed away slowly. A smirk appeared on Fang's olive skinned face as he threw it. The mud splattered all over Iggy's shocked face. _

_Fang laughed, clutching his sides. "Priceless," he choked out between his gasps for air._

"_You're dead." said Iggy, picking up a handful. He threw it, and it hit Fang in the face. Fang tackled Iggy. The two boys rolled in the mud, wrestling. They were both laughing so hard, so it wasn't really a fair fight. Fang ended up on top of Iggy. From this distance, Iggy could see every detail of Fang's dark eyes. The way they were like pools of midnight, with gold flecks like stars. _

"_Iggy." Said Fang, but it wasn't his voice. It was Nudge's. _

"_Wha?" croaked Iggy. Everything was black, suddenly. Someone was shaking him. Mocha… _He was awake. "What?" he asked again.

"Iggy." Said Nudge softly. "Wake up. Dinner."

"Who made dinner?" asked Iggy groggily, rubbing his eyes. He threw back the covers and swung out of bed.

"We ordered." Answered Nudge. Iggy followed her footsteps into the kitchen. "Mm, Chinese."

Iggy ate fast, and went to the den of Dr. M's den. Since she was at a conference, and Ella was at a friends' house, he was alone. Max and Fang were… well, you get the point. Gazzy was gathering materials for bombs, of course, and Nudge and Angel were probably bathing Total, based on the sloshing water and occasional shrieks that seemed to come from the bathroom. Iggy shifted into the brown leather couch, resting his mop of strawberry blonde hair on the pillow.

He turned on the TV, and it roared to life. He mindlessly flicked through channels, pausing only slightly to catch a snippet of the audio. He shut off the TV, and closed his eyes. He lay on the couch for a while, just listening to the sounds. He could hear something. Not Nudge and Angel, not the flapping of Total as he shook his fur to dry off. Not max or fang, and definitely not Gazzy. He heard a low rumbling, as it grew louder. He heard a metallic screech, and he bolted upright.

"Maximum Ride." Demanded a shallow voice. "You must come with us."

"Well, crap." Said Iggy.

So there you have it, Chapter 4. I know, I know, the dream is sort of weird. Trust me, I know. By the way, don't hate me for the cliffy. It's to keep you all interested. I'll try to update as soon as possible. So Iif I get… 10 reviews I'll update faster. Do your job! RnR!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I really liked them. So, anyways, I have Fang here to help me with my disclaimer. By the way, he hates me now, because of this chapter. But I'll do my best. –Whispers- Fang, say it.

Fang: Gen doesn't own the Maximum Ride series. However, she does own this plot story. –Whispers- Do I get bacon now?

Me- No. First dance.

Fang: I hate you. –Dances.

Me: -cackles evilly- I love you to, Fang! –Hugs-

Fang: Help me!

Me: Onward, my friends!

Iggy was suddenly aware of 5 winged kids, and a flying dog all around him. He could feel their presence, and hear their breathing. He also could tell there was around 20 people in the cramped den. "What now?" he asked, whispering quietly to whoever was nearest to him.

"We fight." Breathed Max. "20 or so M-geeks. No problem. Huh, I thought this would be a fair fight."

"Not so fast." Intoned the Voice. Iggy heard a finger snap, and everything went black. He fell with a thud to the hard ground below him.

When he awoke, he rubbed his aching head "What happened?" he asked, confused.

"She's gone. They took her when we were knocked out." Said Fang, appearing next to Iggy. "Did you pass out, too?"

Iggy nodded. "Yeah, but I… I don't remember anything between then and now."

"They took Max, but I don't know where." Replied Fang, his voice off.

Iggy heard the others waking up. "Where's Max?" asked Gazzy.

"Um," paused Iggy, not knowing how to answer the question at hand. "Well, Fang and I believe that she was taken away, but where is a mystery."

"Fang." Said Angel quietly. Her voice had a hint of... Of sadness in it.

"Yes?" he answered. He sounded hollow, emotionless, _wrong. _

"We'll find her. And stop thinking that. She continued.

Fang merely said nothing. The door burst open, and Iggy found himself looking in the direction. "What's going on?" asked a girl's voice. Ella.

"Um, Max was kidnapped, and we don't know where she is." Answered Nudge, rushing through the words.

Ella gasped, and Iggy heard Angel and Nudge rush to her. Gazzy walked off. But Fang was…. where?

Fang had to get away. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take… not knowing where she was. He was so worried. No, he told himself. Max is strong; she's a big girl. She's Max. The unbeatable, indestructible, incredible Max. He heard a slight knocking. "Yeah?" he called.

"It's me." Said Iggy. Iggy walked into the room and paused, taking in his surroundings. "You okay?"

"What do you think?" asked Fang, slightly irritated. He looked into Iggy's clouded blue eyes, remembering when they were piercing, when Iggy could see.

"Fang," whispered the 6-year-old Iggy. "Fang."

"Yeah?" Fang had asked, looking into Iggy's crystal clear eyes.

"What's night vision?" Iggy had asked.

"Umm," replied Fang.

That night, the whitecoats had taken Iggy, and 'improved Iggy's vision'. He was blinded. It was horrible. Iggy loved looking, seeing, describing everything in sight. Fang remembered when Iggy had described a whitecoat, and Fang had laughed. Iggy knew how to make Fang laugh.

"Sorry, man." Said Iggy. Fang saw his face fall.

"I'm sorry, Ig." Fang said, walking to where he was. He threw an arm around Iggy's lean shoulders.

"Man, you smell." Laughed Iggy as he shied away from Fang. "Take a shower."

"Okay, okay." Said Fang. He started walking to the bathroom, trying to push away the feeling of disappointment as Iggy had shrunk away from him, and the racing of his heart as he touched Iggy. You love Max, he told himself. He undressed, and stepped into the warm shower with his conflicted thoughts.

There ya go. Figgy for you all, and an insight into Fang's conflicted mind. Tune in next chapter! I'm gonna have Dylan do the disclaimer. It'll be interesting…


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Here's Dylan!

Dylan" –tied to chair- Help me! She's holding me hostage until I leave Max alone!

Me: Bad Dylan! –whacks- Say what I told you to say!

Dylan: Genny doesn't own MR! Let me go!

Me: Not until you leave Max alone!

Dylan: But I'm perfect for her!

Me: -groans- Let's get on with the story. Maybe after Dylan will learn his lesson…

Fang let the steamy hot water pour over him. He leaned his head against the cold marble wall. He tried to sort out what he was feeling. He loved Max. He cared for her, wanted to protect her, even if she didn't need it, to help her, even if she didn't want it.

But Iggy was something else. He was Fang's best friend. He could make Fang laugh like no one else could. He could understand a guy's problems, joke around, and cheer Fang up. He could cook, could make bombs, and yet he was still blind. He needed help to navigate somewhere unfamiliar, wanted people to describe things to him.

Fang was confused. Not that he'd tell anyone. Besides, it wasn't like Iggy could like him like _that _anyway.

But Iggy did. He cursed himself for shrugging away from Fang. It was normal guy behavior, Iggy convinced himself. It didn't mean anything. Once he was sure of this, the door opened.

"Ig, get out." Said Fang. "I need to get dressed."

"Uh, Fang? I'm blind. And also, I have what you have, so it doesn't really matter." Said Iggy, surprising himself.

"Whatever." Said Fang.

After a few minutes, Fang was done. "Okay, man, let's go downstairs."

"Okay." Agreed Iggy.

The pair clambered down the stairs, to find Ella, Dr. M, and the Flock, minus Max. "Yes?" Fang, from next to Iggy.

"Um," began Dr. M, "I'm going to look for Max."

"You?" asked Gazzy, from the table.

"It's not safe for you. So I need to find her. I might know where they took her." Explained Dr. M.

The Flock was a little surprised, but they knew what she was trying to say. They couldn't risk it if another one of them was captured. "Just, be safe." Said Fang.

"Don't worry." Chuckled the doctor. "I leave tomorrow, by the way."

"So soon?" asked Angel.

"We don't have much time." Said Nudge, who was surprisingly quiet during this. "She has to leave as soon as possible."

"Exactly." Said Dr. M. She sounded determined, and Iggy heard everyone disperse. No one had noticed that he'd been silent. Except for Fang.

"Dude, why so silent? Usually that's me." He said.

"No reason." Iggy replied. "I, um, have to go." he said, making his way back up the stairs. He went to his room, reached under his bed, and pulled out a black object. He began working on the small bomb, placing the wires, and feeling the colors. He lined them up, and heard the door open.

"Iggy, can I come in?" asked a small voice. His head snapped up, and he stashed the object behind his back.

"Um, your thoughts gave you away." Said Angel, skipping in. "So, what's going on between you and Fang?" she asked.

Shit…. Thought Iggy. "Umm…" he began.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Oh, by the way, I'll try to make my chapters longer. So, here's Nudge to do my disclaimer, because I'm too lazy to do it myself.

Nudge: Hi everyone! Gosh it's so good to be here. Gen, I love your basement! The walls are such a pretty color! So, anyways, Genny here doesn't own Maximum Ride. But she does own those awesome jeans! Can I borrow those sometime? I absolutely…

Me: -clamps hand over Nudge's mouth- Ok, Ok, on with the story!

Iggy's mind raced to think of something to say to Angel. "Um…" he repeated, while shifting his weight slightly.

_You do know that I can read your mind while you do this, right? _Asked Angel.

"Right." Said Iggy. He'd forgotten about that small fact.

"Well, obviously." Angel said. "Igs, just tell me the truth. We're mutant birdkids. I honestly don't care if you feel a certain way. I just want it from you, not your thoughts that I happen to hear. Besides, I've already heard it in your mind and Fang's."

"Fang's?" asked Iggy, surprised.

"Oops." Said Angel. Iggy heard her slap her hand over her mouth, and rush out.

"That was weird, and why did she run out?" he remarked to himself. He stood up, only to feel immense pain in his brain and burning eyes. He couldn't take it. He dropped like a weight to the floor, started screaming, and curled into a ball.

Fang heard a loud thud come from upstairs. "Flock!" he commanded. Everyone ram upstairs. They finally found Iggy curled in a fetal position, his eyes streaming tears. His hands were clasping his head, and he was screaming. Then, he passed out, slumping back.

No one spoke. Except for Angel. "Guys, he can't take the pain. His head is practically exploding, and his eyes are burning."

"His eyes." Whispered Fang.

"You don't think…?" asked Gazzy, quietly.

"Think what?" asked Ella.

_Huh. When did she come upstairs?_ Wondered Fang. He brushed it off. "Yeah, I do. Nudge, explain this to Ella downstairs, okay? I'm gonna move Ig. Gaz, Ange, why don't you go with Nudge and Ella?" he said.

"Okay." They all said. They didn't want to disagree when their brother was in pain. Slowly, they all left, leaving Fang and Iggy alone. (No, not like that! Get your minds out of the gutter!)

Slowly, Iggy began to wake. He opened his eyes, only to look into fang's dark ones. He shook his head, thinking he was dreaming. "Fang?" he asked quietly, after a few minutes of brain clearing.

"Yeah?" came Fang's reply.

Iggy looked directly at Fang. "Fang, my eyes. Do they look different?"

Fang studied them for a while, and Iggy felt a little nervous. _Stupid butterflies_, he said to his stomach. Mentally, of course. "Yeah. They're not cloudy anymore. They're… like they used to be."

"Uh, Fang?" he asked again.

"Yeah, Igs?"

"I think I can see."

Max was scared. Why, might you ask, is _the_ Maximum Ride scared? Well, it wasn't good. The whitecoat stepped closer with the glowing wand, and she knew what was going to happen. As he neared, she knew she was going to be shocked.

The whitecoat stood next to her. She could see his ugly glasses, his balding head, and a smirk on his ugly head. He merely touched the wand to her temple, and she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. Though she was scared, though she was in pain, she'd never show it.

"Do you understand?" snarled the whitecoat. "Or do you want more?"

"I understand." Max said roughly through gritted teeth. The whitecoat smiled smugly. If Max weren't strapped down onto this table thing, she'd have been the schist out of this guy. Of course, none of these losers trusted her. _Oh well, she thought. I'll get out of here. One way or another, I'll get back to my Flock._ She knew she would.

And she was right. But, she never expected things to be so different when she got back.

Where is she? Wondered Dr. M frantically. She was desperate to find Max, her own daughter. When she'd seen the wings, she'd hoped that this had been her daughter. And she was right.

She was disguised as another whitecoat in an Itex facility, hoping she would come across Max. She wandered the mazelike halls, hoping that she would see Max. She found the lunchroom, and ducked inside. _Maybe one of them knows, _she thought. "So, did we get any information out of the mutant?" she asked.

A guy with thinning hair, horn- rimmed glasses, and a scowl answered, "No. Nothing."

"Well, is she not cooperating?" she asked.

"No." he answered again. "Why, do you want to try?"

Valencia's mind raced. She could talk to Max. It seemed perfect. "Well, if nothing else works, I could always. I have… methods." She said casually.

The man stood. "Well, my break's over. Now I get to deal with the freak." He walked out.

Valencia did too, but she went to the security room. Yeah, she knew where it was. Why? Because she helped build Itex, until she realized how horrible it was. Her mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So, anyways, I'm going to just say a couple things. **

**Iggy can see, yes. Reasons will be revealed later. **

**I don't own MR. (I know, I actually did my OWN disclaimer. There's a surprise.)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are… are you sure?" asked Fang.

"Would I joke about this?" asked Iggy, looking around the room. He took in the navy blue walls, the plush carpet, the TV, the beds, everything.

"No, I suppose not." Said Fang thoughtfully. "So why would you be able to see, do you think?"

Iggy stared at the ground. Ha, he could actually do that now! "Umm, before I passed out, my eyes started burning. The only time they ever did was when they were being experimented on. Y'know, for _night vision._"

Fang nodded. Iggy confirmed his hunch. "Let's go downstairs and let the Flock know you're okay."

"Sounds cool." Said Iggy. He walked slowly down the stairs, soaking up everything. He looked around, and saw Nudge, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, and Total sitting around a table. "Hey guys." He said, smiling.

"No way." Said Angel. "Seriously?"

"What are we missing?" asked Gazzy from his seat nest to his sister.

"Well, Iggy can…"

"I can see." He finished. Everyone's jaw dropped with a soft 'pop'.

"That's, like, amazing!" said Nudge. "I mean, you always wanted to see and you now can. ZOMG, this is so awesome? So, do you like my shirt? I mean, now that you can see, what's you opinion. I like the style, but I think the color is…"

"Nudge!" shouted Ella.

"Sorry." Said Nudge sheepishly. She glanced up at Iggy. He smiled softly at her, and she returned it. Internally, she felt her heart speed up.

"So, now you can actually see our bombs." Said Gazzy.

"You know it!" laughed Iggy. He reached over and high fived Gazzy. The loud clap rang throughout the kitchen. As did Total's stomach.

"Yes, yes, this is all lovely, but can we eat dinner? I'm famished." Said the little dog.

"Sure, Total. I'll make something special. And for dessert, cake!" Cheers erupted from everyone in the kitchen. Iggy walked to the fridge, when the phone rang. He picked it up, and said, "Hello?"

"Hello. I take it that you are Iggy?" asked a voice, clearly interested.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?"

"For now, it doesn't matter. You'll find out soon enough." Said the strange voice. It didn't sound male, but it didn't sound female. It was odd.

"Listen, whoever you are, if you don't tell me, I'll call the police." Threatened Iggy in a low tone.

"Now why would you do that? Then you'd lose your sight."

Iggy almost dropped the phone. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Why Iggy, the answer is simple. I want _you_." Answered the voice.

Now he did drop the phone. He quickly picked it up and went into another room. "Um, why me?" he asked, despite the whole creepiness factor.

"I've been interested in your particular case in a while now. I want you to meet me." Said the voice.

"And what if I say no?" asked Iggy, feeling defiant. He straightened, and raised his chin.

"Then your beloved Fang is toast." Iggy's jaw dropped. "Now listen," continued the Voice. It gave him coordinates, a date, and a time. He nodded, and hung up. He certainly didn't want to meet this person. He was totally creeped out by him… her… _whoever_ it was. But he didn't want _anyone_ to harm Fang.

Iggy was floored. He walked into the kitchen, stunned. He knew what his face looked like. He knew what he was thinking. That was why he wasn't surprised when Angel asked, "Iggy?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Max ran and ran through the maze, trying to get out. She could smell the disgusting whitecoat from a mile away. Ew. _Wait, that's it._ As much as it pained her, she ran towards the smell. She dashed through the exit, to see the man holding a stopwatch.

"One-oh-nine-point-seven. Not bad, mutant. Now, do it again!" he pushed her through the exit. Max did the route from before, and completed it even faster. She sneered at the man. He frowned. "You want a piece of this?" he asked.

Max bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud in his disgusting face. Her upper lip curled over her teeth. "No." she hissed.

"My turn." Said a woman, stepping out from the shadows.

Max turned to glare at her. Her eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was none other than her mother, Dr. Valencia Martinez.

"I'll take it from here." She said. The man nodded curtly at her, and left.

"So." Said Max, turning to face her mother.

"So." Said her mom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

**Ooh, drama! Yeah, so that's the next chappy! I hope you all like it. R&R! Anyways, I'll try to update as fast as possible, and you know that lots of reviews make me post faster. I'm not saying POST 20 REVIEWS OR I WON'T POST! I'm telling you I like reviews, and they inspire me to update. So, inspire me!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys. I got a review the other day that said I should be killed in my sleep if I'm implying that Fang and Iggy are gay, that they hate me, and that 'fang is about as gay as chuck norris is a pacifist!' So I'm going to answer it. Here we go. (Bear with me, loyal readers) -**Yes, I am, in fact, implying that Fang and Iggy are gay. If you're going to mock my story, please use correct grammar next time. For example, a bee is the animal, but be is 'to be'. And hon, killed has an E after the 'l' and before the 'd'. And a tip- don't drag The Awesomeness That Is Chuck Norris into this, ok?**

Ok, I'm done. You can look at the review if you want, by the way. All right, since that took so long, I'll do my own disclaimer. I don't own MR, as much as I would love to. –Takes calming breaths- Okay, I'm done now. Let's move on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been two days since Iggy had received the phone call. He was supposed to meet the mysterious caller tomorrow. Yay… He avoided thinking about what might happen to him. Instead, he was cooking lunch. Suddenly, Iggy heard something fall with a thud. He turned around to pick up a small, leather-bound book. Upon inspection, he saw that it was filled with depressing poetry.

He began to read it aloud. "I dragged

The blade down my wrist

As I remembered that day…" Chuckling to himself, he read another,

"Pain

Darkness

Despair

Inner turmoil

Emoness

This is me." He flipped through the book. It was all filled with emo poetry. Iggy loved reading it. Like this one.

"It thrives at night,

When the soulless monsters

Come out of hiding.

Searching for young children

To break." He heard a frantic beeping, and saw that the toast was burning. "Crap!" yelled Iggy, throwing the book. He was too busy fanning the oven to notice the poem on the page that the book had fallen open to.

He stares at me

With blue eyes

Now so crystal clear.

Searching my soul,

Reading the unspoken words.

If only he could read the ones

I've been thinking lately.

If only he could feel

The same way.

Fang rushed downstairs when he heard the beeping, and saw his emo poem book on the floor. Was he emo? Of course not. It just so happened that writing emo poetry is fun as hell. He picked up the book and glanced at the poem. Uh oh. He closed the book with a snap. "Hey man, can we order? I'm in an Italian mood."

"Sure. By the way, nice poems." Had he read…? Fang hoped he didn't… but then again, he hoped Iggy did. "How about this one?

Blackness

Covers the earth

Dark as my soul

Like a blanket

That suffocates everything." Iggy grinned, and Fang chuckled.

"Watch it, or I'll think you really are emo." He told Iggy.

"You got me." He replied, stepping closer to Fang.

Fang felt his pulse quicken. "Yeah. So which one did you get up to?"

Iggy stopped for a minute, remembering. "Uh, the one with soulless monsters, I think? Why?"

Fang breathed a sigh of relief. Iggy stepped closer. Then, he snatched the book and opened to a random page. Fang watched Iggy's jaw drop. "Um, I can explain." He said.

"No need." Whispered Iggy. He looked into Fang's eyes, and then closed the distance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There you have it. I know, a total cliffie. Well, Margaret wanted a 'moment'. Good enough for you? Oh, by the way, Marge and I wrote the emo poetry in chorus class today. We got bored. So, anyways, that's about all. It's really short, I know, but you know what? I couldn't wait for this. So, RnR!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! I wanna thank my loyal reviewers, but I wish more of you all would review. If you do, you get a pony! Heehee! I had the most brilliant idea. Mwahaha! Just to put a little humor in this. I'm so insane! LOL!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fang's mind shorted out. But he reacted, his lips moving in perfect synchronization. Finally, they broke apart to breathe. Standing there was Angel. "Finally!" she said. Fang and Iggy blushed. "Iggy, can we eat?"

Everyone ate in silence, and after lunch, Iggy read, watched TV, and then went for a fly. He was flying for a few hours, or so he thought. When he got back, he saw it was almost midnight. He fell asleep on the couch, and when he woke up the next morning, he dashed out of the house. He had to meet the caller. He showed up at an abandoned warehouse.

"Hello?" he called, his voice echoing throughout the dusty air. "Are you here?"

"Why, yes, Iggy." Mused a voice. He spun around, and the lights turned on. On a stage was a huge birdcage with a nest. A girl crawled out of it.

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening. Music started blasting throughout the warehouse.

"_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
'Cause I'm built like that_

I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man, understand

[Chorus]  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

If I see my reflectiona bout my intentions  
I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell ya to get to hell  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
I'm on like that

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

[Chorus]  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me (x4)  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

[Chorus]  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed. The girl was panting slightly. So, can I join your flock?"

"God, and I thought I was a mutant freak. In your dreams, Miley Cyrus."

"But…. But… I'm like you!"

"Yes, because I always wear black leotards while pole dancing. Run back to Disney."

Miley burst into tears, and Iggy left. _Okay… that was really weird_, he thought to himself. He flew back, wanting to get back to fang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

When he got back, he told the Flock about what had happened. Suddenly, everyone changed into Miley and began to sing again.

"NO! IT'S SO BAD!" screamed Iggy, writhing in pain. With a start, he woke up. "Oh, it was only a dream." It was time to meet the real voice… person… thingy. Joy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yeah, so there you have it. But have you seen the video? Miley has wings! So, I couldn't resist. If you want me to post faster, review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey loyal readers and reviewers. Now, I know it's been FOREVER since I updated. In fact, you all want to kill me for that. Well, I've been SO busy with everything. I'm probably going to update on Sunday, just to let you know. I've had regents review classes, and been overloaded with finals packets. All my teachers decided to dump work on us at the last minute. Yay! (Note sarcasm). And on top of that, I have a dance show tonight and tomorrow. And a party on Sunday, actually. Hmm, maybe Monday, then? You know what? Just wait for it.

So, I can tell you I have been working on my chapters, I just have to finish and edit them. Then I'll post! So keep your eyes peeled (I have NEVER understood that expression. What are we supposed to do, peel them like we do a banana?) for a new chappy! LOL!

PEACE!

-Genny


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Told you all I'd be back! Since Marge killed Fang… (Glares daggers at Marge) I had to update soon. So I decided to have Gazzy do my disclaimer. **

Gazzy: -hides bomb behind back and laughs nervously- umm, Genny doesn't own MR.

Iggy rolled out of bed and got ready. He checked his alarm clock, which read 5:30. "Greaat…" he remarked. He left a note on the counter, grabbed a few bombs, and shrugged on his windbreaker. With that, he left and took a running start. While he flew higher and higher in the morning sky, his strawberry blonde hair whipped around his face. Bored, Iggy did a quick somersault.

He flew to the place where the voice on the phone had told him to go. Luckily, it wasn't an abandoned warehouse, like in his dream. It was a high tech facility. He folded his wings and dropped down onto the pavement below. He opened the door, and rushed inside.

A teenage secretary sat at a white desk. In fact, everything was white. She had wavy brown hair that was pulled back, accentuating her tan skin. She smiled at him as he approached, flashing white teeth. He returned the smile, only to find her heavily lined, cinnamon eyes studying him.

"You have an appointment, I presume?" she asked, her voice carrying a Greek accent.

"I think so." He replied.

"_Ayapitos theos_." She remarked. She pressed a button. "The boy is here, yet he doesn't know if he has an appointment."

A laugh ensued from the speaker. "Send him in." A distinct voice stated.

The girl hit a button on her desk, and two doors opened. "You can go in, now." She said. Then, under her breath, he heard her murmur, "_Kali tihi, gia sena tha to chreiázeste_."

Iggy wondered what she'd said in Greek as he walked through the doors into an all black room. A single, white chair faced the large windows. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. "Beautiful, isn't it?" remarked a voice next to him. Iggy jumped to look into the face of a beautiful woman.

She was tall, and wore an elegant green dress. She looked like the girl outside, but she looker older. However, she couldn't have been older than 28. She smiled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sophia. It's so nice to finally meet you. Like I said over the phone, I've been interested in you for a while. You are, as we say in Greek, an _endiaférousa períptosi_. An interesting case."

"Yeah, well, that's lovely and all, but why am I here?" he asked. But she was gone. Now, she was sitting on her desk.

"I have information for you."

"About what?" Iggy asked, intrigued. The woman had an aura about her…

"You see, I know that you met your 'parents'."

"Yeah, I did."

"No, child, you didn't. I also have Nudge's parents, Fang's mother, and Gazzy's and Angel's parents."

Iggy took a step back. "You do?' he asked.

"Yes." She said softly. "If you want, they are anxious to meet their children. You can return with the Flock and meet them."

Iggy knew if he were Max, she'd sneer and come up with some badass comment about that. Then, she'd leave, dragging the rest of the Flock with her. "A trap." She'd say. "It's all a trap."

But he wasn't Max. Hell, he wasn't anything like her. So, when he said, 'Sure.' He felt kinda okay about it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Max stared in shock as Valencia approached her. "Max, honey, I know you don't understand, but I have to do this." She mouthed. Then, in a loud voice, she said, "If you thought he treated you badly, mutant, you haven't experienced anything yet."

Max snarled at her mother. Dr. M stepped closer, holding a slip of paper. It caught Max's eye; what was it? She was shackled onto a table by other whitecoats as Dr. M brandished a needle filled with a clear liquid. Max felt the needle pierce her forearm, and her eyelids felt heavy. They fluttered once, and closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody! I'm back! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer was broken for the LONGEST time. I'm gonna just say that I don't own Maximum Ride. Onwards! Btw, thanks for the reviews, everybody! They totally made my day, and I was so happy because nobody was really reviewing. So here's a shout out to **yaoi fan seventeen**, **too lazy to log-in**, **Random Person**, and **breakdownandcry**. You guys inspired me. PS, I'll try to include pancakes;)

()()()()()()

"Wait, what?" asked Nudge, her brows knitting together.

"Sophia says that she has our parents, and that we can meet them." Iggy repeated.

Angel looked at Iggy, and in an instant she saw what happened. She nodded. "Let's go." She strode towards the door and thrust it open. The Flock followed her, except for Fang. Iggy walked back to him.

"You coming?" he asked Fang quietly. Fang nodded in response and walked to the door. Once they were all outside, they took off, flying to the building he'd visited not too long ago. Angel and Nudge were chattering excitedly. Fang was silent, thinking about his crackwhore mom, no doubt. Gazzy seemed angry. And Iggy? He was confused.

Soon, they touched down, and walked in. Iggy smiled at the secretary.

She smiled at him and the Flock. Gazzy winked at her, and they strode through the double doors into Sophia's office. They left the girl there, singing quietly under her breath to "Love the Way You Lie".

"Iggy, welcome back!" She smiled warmly at the Flock. "And you're Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel? Welcome, children. I'm Sophia, and I've met Iggy already. I called him before, on the phone. I should tell you about myself. I started Ajax Industries a few years ago, when I was 26. I'm 32 now, and I've been running it ever since. Our rival is Itex, and I'd like your help in taking them down. I'm well aware of what they've done to you, and I think you can help. So, I brought you here. I had to give you motivation, so I found your families. Would you like to meet your parents?" she asked, looking at each member of the Flock. They nodded. "Okay. I'll get them. You can take a seat."

The Flock sat down, and Gazzy said, "I'm totally craving pancakes."

"Pancakes?" asked Nudge disbelievingly. "We're going to meet our families, and you think about pancakes?"

"Well, I don't know." replied Gazzy sheepishly. They waited in silence, until the secretary walked in.

"My mom wants me to bring you to the conference room. She has a brunch set up for you all, and your families will be there."

Angel smiled sweetly at her, "Thanks, Anastasia. Could you lead us?"

The girl brushed off the fact that Angel addressed her by name and turned on her white wedge. She led them, white sundress fluttering behind her, to a large conference room. Spread on the table was a large, expensive looking buffet with bacon, eggs, French toast, waffles, and… "PANCAKES!" shouted gazzy excitedly. He sprinted to the table and grabbed one. He shoved it in his mouth, and turned around. He saw everyone looking at him, so he swallowed it and said, "I was craving them. And no, it's NOT my time of the month." Everyone laughed, and walked over to the table. Standing there was a man and woman with their arms around one another. They had dark, mocha skin like Nudge's, and the woman had her crazy brown hair and sense of fashion.

"Oh, Monique!" said the woman. "I thought I'd never see you again." She ran to Nudge and hugged her. "Wha-? You have wings?"

"I'm sorry, Mom." said Nudge, looking down.

"Sorry? Oh, honey, they're beautiful! Just like you." She and Nudge both smiled. Her father walked over and pulled them into a tight hug.

Angel and Gazzy walked over to the couple that had white blode hair, not unlike their own. The mother remarked, "Oh, Angela, Jace, I'm so sorry I sold you to that… that horrible company. I just… felt like I had no choice. I couldn't take care of children at that time… I wasn;t ready. I was 20 and 22. Young, reckless. Can you forgive me?"

They nodded.

Iggy saw a man with hair like his. His eyes were a jade, and beside him was a woman with straw colored hair and tears in her crystal blue eyes. "Oh, Aden!" she said, before rushing over to him.

"Hi, Mom." said Iggy. He smiled, before realizing all the people were gone. There was no one for Fang. "Excuse me for a moment."

He walked briskly over to Sophia and Anastasia. He addressed the former of the pair, saying, "You promised me fang's mother. Where is she?"

"Why, Iggy, she's here. So is his sister." she said, smiling.

"Well, where?" challenged Iggy.

Anastasia scoffed. Sophia put a hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Right here. Send him over." Iggy's jaw dropped.

()()()()()()()()()

Max woke up in a strange room. "That's never a good thing." she murmured to herself. She looked down at the floor, and noticed she wasn't wearing her jeans and tee anymore. She had on a blue gown thatc wasn't hers. It was very formal. But hey, it had pockets! She stuffed her hands into them, and felt something. She pulled out a note, from Dr. M. she opened it and began to read.

_Max, _it read_. I know you don't trust me now, because I'm in Itex. But, I'm trying to save you. I'm trying to break you out of this facility. The Flock is safe; they're at home. We agreed it would be best if I came to save you, seeing as I could pose as a whitecoat. Please, just trust me. The dress is a test. Everything here is a test to these people. Please, try to cooperate. I need to establish credit, so I'm asking for forgiveness in advance of what they may make me do. I love you, honey. _

_Love, _

_Mom. _

Max sighed and slumped against the wall. She was tired, even if she just woke up. She was about to curl into a ball and sleep when the door opened. "Well, well, well." said a familiar voice.

_No, it couldn't be. Or could it? _

_Well, there we are! I included pancakes=D. I think that deserves some reviews, doesn't it? Review, tell your friends, whatever! Shout out to all you guys who stuck with me. I love you all! E-cookies for everyone! RnR? _


End file.
